One that Got Away
by darkdreamlover
Summary: Remi's life has always been planned. From the moment she woke to when she slept at night. The life of a proper lady, that is until she met him. Aramis/OC. Rated M movieverse before and after enjoy :)


Alrighty then,

I got a few messages if I would ever do another Aramis story since my first one was popular and I got to thinking, why not! Here is another Aramis story let me know what you all think. Do you like it? Hate it?

love,

dark

* * *

Chp 1

The One

* * *

A lady was never alone with a man it was not proper. A lady was always smiling and proper. A lady never slouched, burped or chewed loudly. She was always with her jewels sparkling like the sun and hair neat and ordered properly. Remi had these rules drilled into ever since she was a little girl. Her whole life was planned to the minute, her mother made sure she was always within eye line. Her mother paraded her off like a delicate flower of the rarest of seasons. With Remi's long ginger hair and natural pink lips and deep green eyes she was unusual amongst her friends, with her light blonde hair and golden hues. Remi was rarely without a chaperon in her outing in Paris.

"I think we need something to boost your bosom darling" Juliana said as she stared at her daughters naked body before Remi covered up with a towel by being surprised by her mother after her bath "It will simply not do"

"Mother please" Remi said as she tightened the towel "I was bathing" she gave her mother a tired look.

"I do wish you would let the servants bath you darling, a lady of your standing should not have to worry about such trifle things" Juliana said.

"I do like bathing alone it's the only time that I have to myself during the day" Remi said as she walked into her bedroom and was immediately led through to behind her changing area by her servants. "And my bosom is fine, I do not wish to have anything tighter since then I could not breathe"

"Oh hush dear it will be fine" Juliana said with a smile "Nothing to worry about"

"I like breathing mother" Remi said sarcastically to her mother.

"Remi!" Juliana scolded "Do not sass me, it is not lady like and you cannot have that attitude tonight."

"Sorry mother" Remi said as she felt the servants tighten her corset "Not too much" she whispered to them and her servant Amy an older woman smiled and nodded.

"You need to be on your best behavior for tonight, the King has invited a lot of bachelors, and only God knows that you are being to be older, and soon no man will marry you" Juliana said with a dramatic sigh "If it is any longer I will send you to the covenant"

"Mother!" Remi said as she stuck her head out from behind the changing curtain "I am only 25, I am still young enough, I look barely 19…"

"Do not talk back to me young lady, or do we have to punish you for that tongue of yours" Juliana said harshly and Remi flinched and went back behind the curtain. "Have her ready and downstairs in 10 minutes"

"Yes Milady" Amy said as they heard her rush out of Remi's bedroom and harshly shut the door "You have to be careful Remi"

"She sees me as an old lady" Remi said and then saw Amy's face with a slight laugh "Oh Amy I didn't mean that, what I mean is.."

"I know what you mean Remi" Amy said with a gentle smile.

Remi had disliked when people would call her milady or madam, so she told all the servants to just call her Remi, it formed a better connection Remi said. Remi knew her mother would dish out punishments as much as the birds fly in the sky. She remembered when she was a little girl she got several lashes on her back for not sitting properly as her mother deemed it and saw painfully for 2 weeks as they healed, straight as an arrow and she has never did anything but when her mother was around. As a child she couldn't understand why she couldn't play outside with the other children, with the animals and in the grass. Her younger sister Esmeralda who was about 6 years younger was always the proper little lady as her mother called her. She was already married off and enjoying the perks of being a high ranking lady. Esmeralda was always one for wearing the finest of pearls and dresses, anything that caught her eye she had to have. Whether it be riches or men, her husband knew of her exploits but as long as she warmed his bed at night he let it slide, since he wasn't the faithful of men either.

"Good your are ready lets be off then" Juliana said to Remi as they walked out of the house and headed to a carriage.

"Oh sister good of you to see you have escaped the house for a moment to come out and meet other elites" Esmeralda said to Remi from inside the carriage.

"I did not know you would be here" Remi said "especially without your husband"

"I need a visit with the family and he needed to stay and do some more work" Esmeralda said and smiled as Remi and their mother got into the carriage and it headed out towards the castle.

The ride was long and was full of her sister telling Remi how much she loved her lavish life. She did not know how she was gifted with the family she had. Ever since her father wasn't around anymore her mother had out it into over drive that she needed to be married off and bearing grandchildren for her. They could not have arrived soon enough to the palace, Remi's patience was wearing off but the smile ever remained on her face like the façade she held most of the time. A privileged life as her mother had told her many times is a life of expectations.

"Let's go darlings" Juliana said as Esmeralda walked next to her and they proudly walked in ignoring the staff that opened the doors for them.

"Thank you" Remi said to an older man that was holding the door opened. It appeared to slightly startle the old man but he smile anyways.

"Anytime my lady" he said and gave a slight bow as Remi heard the shrill voice of her mother call her.

"I need to show you off in attempts of attracting at least somebody" Juliana said and Remi just held in a sigh "Let your sister do the talking, and Esmeralda you are the star tonight so much beauty compared to everyone here, look what a shame"

The party was in full swing and people were dancing, eating, drinking and gossiping. Remi had been able to slip away from her mother and sister in the crowd and smiled as she realized they were not looking for her. Remi did not like fancy parties, she did not like being shown off like a prize to the highest bidder, she just wanted a quiet life, she remembered before her father died she was able to help with the chorus of caring for the animals without her mother knowing. She missed it, being normal, or plain as her sister has often called her.

"Why aren't you dancing" a voice said to the right of Remi slightly starling her "I did not mean to scare you milady" as Remi turned to look at him "Just wondering what a beautiful lady such as yourself is doing her by her lonesome. Wouldn't your husband be missing you"

"If there was one, perhaps" Remi said as she turned to full face him.

He was a tall and very handsome man, around 6 feet if she had to guess with black hair and eyes that seem to be directly looking at her inner most secrets.

"Ah" he said and then a smile graced his face "Would a fine lady such as yourself care to dance"

"Would I get the privilege of knowing your name before I accept such a request" Remi said and a twinkle was in his eye.

"Of course" he said with a slight chuckle "Aramis at your service my lady" as he bowed and held out his hand for her.

"Remi" she said and took his hand as he led her out to the dance floor.

Aramis held Remi close to his body as they started to dance around the room following the other dancers. Remi could feel his hands against her body and it sent a warm sensation down to her core as he spun her and his hand rested on her hip and every so often she could feel as if his fingers were caressing her very skin. Aramis had a smile plastered on his face as he and Remi talked quietly throughout the dancing, and when they moved his arm would brush gently across her breast sending a shiver down through Remi. She had never been touched so lightly in places by anyone. She couldn't tell if he was doing it on purpose or if it was an accident, she just knew she wasn't sure that she should like it this much.

"Enjoying yourself Remi" Aramis said as he pulled Remi extra close after a spin so there bodies were flush against each other before he spun her again and she had 5 inches of space between them.

"I do believe it am" Remi said as she attempted to calm her heart, her body and voice so that none would betray the other "You are a splendid dancer."

"I am glad your approve of my skills" Aramis said after another movement and they were flush against each other again and no one was paying attention to them "And might I add you are very light on your feet"

Remi let a smile pass her lips as she continued to dance with Aramis and his light touches lighting her skin on fire with a need, a burning need. A need for him down to the aching between her legs. Slight touches to her sides, her butt and breast had erupted something in Remi she hadn't thought about. She was having great time on her own and was enjoying the attention that Aramis was giving her.

"Oh sister" Esmeralda said and Remi held back a groan but Aramis heard a little of it and let out a small chuckle "Mother is looking for you, I will dance with this handsome gentleman while you entertain mother." She then gently pushed Remi out of the way as she started dancing with Aramis at the next song as Remi left to find their mother.

Aramis' eyes followed Remi in the crowd until she found her mother. Remi then looked back and saw Aramis was still staring at her so she looked back and gave him a smile causing a smile to reach his eyes only for her. Even with Aramis dancing with Esmeralda his eyes remained only on Remi. She was interesting to him and he wanted to know more, he could feel how she reacted to his touches and continued to see and he knew her body was shy but like to be touched.

How soft and gently his touches caused the fire in Remi to come alive and she was unsure of how to react to a man touching her. She would never talk about such things to her mother or her sister, they wouldn't understand her curoisty to what she felt towards a man she just met. However Remi knew deep down this would not be the last time she saw Aramis, the twinkle in his eye hid something that Remi wanted to know. The game has started.


End file.
